the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Scary Scooter
Harry Smith and the Scary Scooter is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in December 2015. Plot The episode begins with Beatrice Ruby and Steve Ruby arriving at Harry Smith's house in a limousine. They donate a huge box of unwanted items they are giving away to make room for a ton of new things they got for Christmas. James Smith pulls out a few No-Gnomes with Harry chuckling at the thought of Steve playing with them once upon a time. The rich pair return to the limo to grab one last item...an old mobility scooter! They then drive off. Harry farts with delight, hops onto the scooter and rides it down the hallway, knocking James and the box over. Grace Smith forces him to tidy up the mess on pain of her driving the scooter to landfill; he rages. Soon he calls David Marshall so they can meet up at the park, ready for him to show off his new wheels. He sets out on the scooter - it is surprisingly tough to control, resulting in him cracking several dog poop bins open. A few chavs laugh, filming the chaos on their Eyephones. At the park, David zooms up to him on a fat scooter he stole from the local Fat Mart. They ride along together, with this beginning in disaster as Harry bumps into a portaloo; the door swings open revealing Ian Powell inside. They continue their drive, almost bumping into Blair Cameron who is too engrossed in his Eyephone to see where he is going. Blair announces he is reading a creepypasta called The Fat Scooter of Death; it is about a haunted mobility scooter that keeps mysteriously returning to its owner, who eventually becomes brainwashed into riding it and existing on deep fried butter for the rest of his life. Harry and David's jaws drop. Harry and David ride onward while farting. The former loses control of his scooter again, running over a flowerbed and crashing into Ciaran Constable. Julie MacDonald blows her whistle; the two flee on their scooters. David then returns home. Over the road from Harry's house, Harry's scooter wobbles around as if it has a life of its own - it ends up knocking over a wheelie bin full of rotting sprouts. Dominic Bray yells at him from his house before Liam hears the commotion, dragging Harry into the boiler room. That night, Harry has a nightmare about getting enticed into riding the mobility scooter around Colham. In the park Greg MacInesker uses a hose to spray melted butter into Harry's mouth, causing him to become obese. The scooter breaks and he rolls into the lake, which turns into ghee. He wakes up screaming in terror. Oddly five fat people ride past the house on scooters; he faints. The next morning he decides owning a mobility scooter isn't the best idea after all. He returns to the park to dump the scooter in some overgrown bushes, knocking a druggie out. However, Rosa McMillan notices this and drives it back to him, causing him to scream once again! He then phones Blair to ask him if he has finished reading The Fat Scooter of Death. Blair hasn't reached the end yet, but in the story the fat scooter's owner has found a catch...the only way to get rid of the scooter is to pass it on to someone else! Harry decides to do just that... Later, Harry leaves the mobility scooter on the street outside his house, worrying about whether anyone would actually want it. Suddenly he covers his ears as sone horrendously off-key singing gets louder and louder...Mae MacDonald is heading towards the scooter taking selfies. His plan to pass it on works; she drives it into her house! Harry does a victory dance and does a fart so massive he levitates for a few seconds. Soon Mae rides the scooter in circles in her front garden - Harry is confused as to why she is enjoying it so much. She explains that it started working perfectly after her father Malcolm MacDonald removed a MacRonalds burger wrapper that was stuck in one of the wheels! She rides it away. Harry screams "NOOOOOOO!" until he hears a yell of "WICKED!" and a crash from the scooter being tipped over! He then bursts out laughing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes